pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Crossing the Korakan Desert
"Crossing the Korakan Desert" to misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Początkowe i końcowe tło misji Opis Amatorskie tłumaczenie: "Przekraczanie pustyni zapewne wygląda jak marsz śmierci, z gejzerami strzelającymi z ziemi rozgrzanym do białości piachem. Użyj swego Deszczu Juju, aby zgasić erupcje gorącego piasku!thumb|Środkowe tło misji Ta misja jest nawiązaniem do misji Crossing Desert z pierwszego Patapon i przebiega prawie identycznie. Tak samo musimy przekroczyć pustynię, co jakiś czas dbając o deszcz, dzięki któremu podziemne gejzery nie będą strzelać. Poza samym klimatem walczymy tu też z Karmenami, oraz, co rzadkie na misjach fabularnych, pojedynczym zwierzęciem. Misji tej nie można powtarzać. Po udanym przejściu znika z mapy, ale po pokonaniu następnego bossa zamiast niej pojawia się polowanie. Fabuła Po pokonaniu demonów i zdobyciu cennych zapasów plemię Pataponów skoncentrowało się na dalszej drodze do swego domu, a co za tym idzie, na parciu do terytorium Karmenów. Zaś droga tam prowadzi przez olbrzymią pustynię, którą trzeba przekroczyć. Tylko cud może sprawić, że będzie to możliwe... Taktyka *Misja ta jest dość trudna, trwa sporo czasu. *Do przejścia jej niezbędny jest deszcz. **Musimy zatem być gotowi do używania Cudu Deszczu Juju. *Potrzebujemy wytrzymałych jednostek (na długą drogę), ale musimy mieć jakieś na dystans, by likwidować Karmenów latających na ptakach. **Panuje jednak wiatr wiejący w oczy Pataponom, zatem najlepiej, aby jednostki dystansowe mogły skutecznie walczyć pomimo takiej pogody. *Musimy dbać, aby podczas marszu na groźnym terenie deszcz nie ustawał ani na chwilę. *Opłacalnie jest uodpornić się na Ogień i Podpalenie (bo wielu wrogów ma Ogniową broń). *Przydać się moża Heros jako Tatepon (który chroni całą armię przed wszelkimi ciosami) lub Yumipon (który strzela na wprost, nie zważając na wiatr). **Heros-Yumipon może być jedyną ofensywną jednostką, bo Karmeńskich lotników nie jest wielu. *Opłacalnymi jednostkami są też Robopony i Dekapony, bo są dość wytrzymali, a na drodze znajduje się sporo kamiennych przeszkód, które otrzymują zwiększone obrażenia od ataków tych klas. **Heros jako Robopon także może bardzo się przydać. Solucja Zaraz po rozpoczęciu powita nas burza piaskowa, przez którą prawie nic nie widać. Nie należy jednak już od razu używać Cudu, tylko poczekać z tym. Po krótkiej drodze ujrzymy, że ktoś rozmawia:thumb|[[Gancheek w burzy piaskowej]] Rozmówca numer 1:'' Nie ma deszczu w pustyni... Pataponi się upieką.'' Rozmówca numer 2: ...Heh. Są tutaj... Wówczas zacznie nas co jakiś czas atakować Torimen (Karmeński Toripon). Po chwili, gdy dojdziemy do rozmawiających wyskoczą na nas Tatemeni i Yarimeni, których rozmowy wczesniej "słyszeliśmy". Po zlikwidowaniu ich ujrzymy dziwnego zwierzaka, jakim jest Gancheek. Gdy mu dołożymy, by zszedł nam z drogi on wyjdzie z muszli, okazując się być wielkim ślimakiem i zacznie powoli iść wprzód, spowalniając nas. Gdy nas spowalnia, musimy go atakować. Ma bardzo dużo Zdrowia, zatem szybko go nie zabijemy, chyba, że jesteśmy nastawieni ofensywnie. Co jakiś czas będzie nas nachodził Mahomen. Dalej dojdziemy do Szyldu...thumb|Szyld Szyld: Hej. Tu jest naprawdę gorąco... To pełnia Gorących Piasków... Ostrożnie... Wówczas dopiero należy użyć Cudu i sprowadzić deszcz. Wkroczymy ze spokojnej pustyni Moakan na jej serce, Korakan. Od tej pory musimy czuwać, czy nie przestaje padać. Gdy przestaje, przywołujemy opady ponownie. (Jeśli tego nie zrobimy, spod ziemi będą co chwilę strzelać paskudne gejzery, które zadają Pataponom wysokie obrażenia i Podpalają ich.) Dalej stoi sześć kamiennych górek, które są dość wytrzymałe. Przy ostatniej zaczyna się pole trawy. Gdy na nie wejdziemy zacznie do nas strzelać armata na kamiennym murze i Yumimeni z dalszej wieży. Ich ogień szybko zaogni trawę. Trzeba szybko przejść przez płonące pole pod wieżę i wtedy ją zaatakować. (Z tej wieży wychodzą atakujący Nas Mahomeni i Torimeni.) Po jej zniszczeniu należy już tylko iść dalej, aż do namiotu, który łatwo zniszczyć. Za nim stoi znacznik i tak skończy się misja. Rozmowa Po tej misji czeka nas rozmówka z Meden... Meden:'' Wielki'' (imię gracza)... Znaleźliśmy wielką formę życia w Gorących Piaskach Korakan! Potem, gdy nasuniemy nań kamerkę... Meden: Kraniec Świata! Kraniec Świata! Och, Wielki (imię gracza), kiedy tam dotrzemy? ''Zaknel jest naprawdę łatwy do uśpienia... Tak słyszałam! '' Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje fabularne